


There's a First Time for Everything.

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for a prompt I saw on the tumblr called Drarry Prompt of the Day. </p>
<p>Draco takes Harry to the beach for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short little fluffy one shot that I felt like writing. Enjoy!

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Harry groaned. The silk around his eyes was completely opaque and he had no idea where Draco was leading him. 

“Because that would ruin the fun,” Draco said easily. His hand was tight around Harry’s to make sure that he didn’t accidentally step somewhere that he shouldn’t. Draco had put a charm on him so that he couldn’t hear anything but Draco’s voice. He couldn’t have any background noise giving away his surprise after all. 

It was a few years after the end of the war. It had taken time, but after Draco served a minimal sentence, he and Harry had reconnected and found that they actually had more in common than they had once thought. Friendship bloomed into more and they had now been dating for a couple of months. Draco had sat down with both Ron and Hermione early on and had a long conversation about his motives and how much he regretted his past actions. It had taken time, but now they all got along rather well. 

Towards the beginning of their relationship, he and Harry had been sharing benign facts about their childhoods after an emotionally draining tell-all conversation. Harry had mentioned that he had never been to the beach before. Draco, who had grown up on various shorelines throughout Europe, had found this appalling. Now, on their six-month anniversary, Draco was going to change that. 

“All right, open your eyes,” Draco said. He ended the charm affecting Harry’s hearing just as the other man tore the blindfold off. It took him a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness, but the sound of the waves lapping against the shore told him exactly where he was. 

“Oh, Draco,” Harry breathed, looking around. The beach was completely private with a romantic blanket set up a few feet from where they were standing. About a half a mile away was the public beach and a boardwalk with games and food stands. Draco had wanted Harry to be able to get the full experience if he wanted. 

“This section is just for the two of us,” Draco said softly with a smile, “The public beach and boardwalk is that way. I just… you said you’ve never been, so I thought it would be a nice thing for us to do for our anniver—“

Harry cut him off with a sound kiss. Draco smiled into it and kissed Harry back happily. Their arms wrapped around one another as the kiss grew deeper. Harry pulled back and laughed when Draco tried to chase his lips. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, pressing his forehead against Draco’s. 

“Come on,” Draco smiled, “There’s a picnic for us, and I packed a bathing suit for you. Plus we still have to put on sunscreen.” He gave Harry a wink as he led the other man over to their blanket set up. 

The rest of the day was one of the most amazing that Draco could remember. They ate lunch and swam in the ocean. They gave each other massages and explored the boardwalk together. Harry won Draco a silly little toy. Neither man could remember being happier.


End file.
